


Merry Chissmas 2020 Part 2

by NemesisGray



Series: Chissmas! [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: Hywela
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera, Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Female Republic Trooper, Female Jedi Knight & Arcann, Female Jedi Knight & Koth, Female Jedi Knight & Lana, Female Jedi Knight & Male Republic Trooper, Female Sith Inquisitor/Andronikos Revel, Female Trooper/Aric Jorgan
Series: Chissmas! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047010
Kudos: 8





	1. Restless Nights- Hywela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wickedgrahamcrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedgrahamcrackers/gifts), [Varalisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varalisse/gifts).



Hywela spent many nights alone, cleaning her blasters, her armor, planning her next hunts. She’d always been restless at night, using her insomnia productively.

She was also used to the solitude of the night; her companions both early to sleep. 

Yes, her nights were restless and lonesome, but she was used to it, loneliness engraved deep in her bones from childhood.

But lately, her restless nights hadn’t been spent alone. No. Now there was another person joining her in her nightly rituals.

Torian Cadera. The attractive Mandalorian would often sit with her as he polished and cared for his own weapons and armor.

He never spoke to make conversation, only out of the necessity of asking her to pass him a new rag or blaster oil.

Her nights were still restless, but they were no longer lonely and Hywela was surprised to discover she liked the change. 


	2. Alone In The Shower- Rowenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why does my sweet Jedi have blood in her hair?

Rowenda wished her sister told her how involved washing blood out of hair was. Now that she thought about it, maybe the difficulty of getting blood out of long hair is the reason Rhiawen cut her hair.

Rowenda would have to investigate getting a more practical hairstyle. 

She watched the bloodied water flow down the drain, and she wondered how long she’d have to stay in the shower before all the blood -all the evidence- was rinsed off.

She began thinking up what she had to do once she was finally clean.

She had to pack. 

Mel was waiting for her at the spaceport. 

The water finally running clear, Rowenda reached for the shampoo.

Here, she’d always been alone. The Order never allowed her to have friends, not allowing her to be close to her twin.

But out in the galaxy, free of the Order, Rowenda wouldn’t have to be alone.

She wouldn’t have to shower alone.

And maybe, if she ever got blood in her hair again, she wouldn’t be the one washing her hair.


	3. Why Would You Do That- Caine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caine's revenge is quick and terrible

Giggling like a maniac, Caine slid into the command room, running, and ducking behind Lana to hide.

“Caine?” The Sith started only to be shushed by the Chiss.

Lana shared a look with Arcann, the only other person in the room. The former emperor shrugged in a way that said he had no idea either.

Arching an eyebrow, the Sith waited to see why the Alliance Commander was using her as a shield.

The reason was made apparent quickly by both Cam Oane and Koth Vortena stomping into the room covered in what appeared to be paste made from flour and water.

“Where. Is. My. Sister!” Cam growled through gritted teeth.

As one, Lana and Arcann pointed towards the hangar.

The two floured men shared a glare before stomping off in the direction pointed out to them, bits of flour falling off them to land in weird clumps on the floor.

“Caine,” Lana sighed once the coast was clear, pinching the bridge of her nose, “why did you do that?”

No longer able to contain herself, the Chiss collapsed on the floor, clutching her middle and laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes. 

The Sith crossed her arms and waited for her friend to calm down. “Well?”

“My dearest brother and Koth drank all my whiskey.” Caine answered.

Lana blinked in shock at the other woman. Arcann, on the other hand, barked a laugh, the first real laugh he’d uttered since joining the Alliance.

When Caine started chuckling again, the man joined her.

Lana sighed again and began typing on her datapad; the entire base needed to be cleaned of paste before it gunked up the astromechs’ wheels.


	4. Closed Door- Rhiawen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she loves a nice closed door.

One would be amazed at the number of times Rhiawen had been pressed against a closed door. 

Or, if they knew her sex life involving one very equally insatiable Cathar, they might not be surprised.

It depended on whether the person knew the Chiss other than cursory knowledge.

If she had to count, she’d honestly say the number was in the late hundreds, early thousands. The Thunderclap wasn’t very big, and often she and Aric had to improvise between briefings. The couple learned quickly to utilize closed doors. And walls. More often doors.

Something about having an intense, toe-curling bout of lovemaking pressed against a door while the rest of Havoc existed just outside the door turned both Rhiawen and Aric on immensely.

Yes, Rhiawen loved close doors.


	5. Whump Whump Whump Whump- Nadolig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andronikos isn't a bad doctor, but his bedside manner needs some work

Andronikos hissed as he pulled away his shirt. His frown thunderous as he looked at the blaster marks on his side. He’d have to investigate getting better armor if he was going to continue hanging around a Sith. Even if the Sith was Nadolig, his little ball of crazy.

He paused, his narrowed eyes studying his reflection in the mirror. 

**_His_** little ball of crazy? Since when did he think that?

“Pirate, is all well?” Nadolig asked, knocking on the door.

“Everything’s fine, Sith!” he called back, hoping she’d trust his answer.

She didn’t and the door slid open, her red eyes taking in his shirtless frame appreciatively before she cooed in dismay. “Oh, you got hit.” 

“Yeah-” he swallowed a hiss as she touched his side.

“This will not do-” she tsked. “Let me make it better.”

He opened his mouth to tell her to get the kark away from him when he felt a shock followed by a pleasant tingle coursing over his skin.

“There-” Nadolig patted his side, freshly healed, “now you’ll still be of use to me on Hoth.”

The pirate grunted and watched the way her hips swayed as she walked away.

#

Hissing, Nadolig ripped her shirt off to stare at her injured side. Damn Kaleesh packed a punch. And that one that injured her caught her just as she was binding Horak-mul.

The bastard caught her in the side with a blade. The wound was deep, and it was literal sheer force of will that prevented her from bleeding out on the trek back to the Imperial main base.

That and Andronikos.

The pirate had a way of making her want to live, annoyingly enough. She was no longer living to kill Thanaton, although that was an exceedingly close second. No, the Chiss was now living for Andronikos.

The damn pirate had weaseled his way into her affections with his stupid smirk and the dumb way in which he laughed. Curse the attractive bastard.

Eyeing the still bleeding wound on her side, Nadolig tilted her head to the side. She needed kolto patches and to meditate. Maybe she could convince Khem to help her.

She snorted, that wasn’t karking likely.

“Hey, Sith-” Andronikos’ voice cut off as he entered her bedroom without knocking. “Shit, Nad, you ok?” He rushed to her side, his hand covering the wound as he gazed at her freckled face.

Her spruce skin was no longer blue, it was now grey and sickly. Why hadn’t he noticed on Hoth?

“Sit down-” he forcibly led her to her bed, pushing her into a seated position, his fingers delicately probing the angry purple skin around the wound. His brain absently taking into effect the redness of her blood. He wouldn’t have thought Chiss had red blood.

“Pirate, I’m-”

“You are not perfectly fine,” he imitated her voice, glaring at her, his eyes darting around for the medpack, “you have a gaping wound in your side that you should’ve gotten taken care of planetside.”

Her lips tightened into a frown that would’ve sent anybody else running for the nearest lightning proof building, but not Andronikos Revel, not her pirate.

Her pirate? Nadolig titled her head to the side and studied the man as he fussed at her, taking care of her side. Yes, he was her pirate.

“There-” his fingers gently pressed the edges of the kolto patch onto her skin. “All better.” He dared to smile at her.

“Thank you-” she sniffed and turned to settle on the mattress.

“Well, I’ll leave you to meditate or whatever-” he turned to leave but her hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Andronikos-” she never said his name, it felt strange in her mouth but tasted wonderful on her tongue, “as a doctor, you are to stay with your patient until they are well.” She arched a deep blue eyebrow at him.

He blinked at her a few minutes before a lascivious grin spread across his features. “Oh, well in that case, scoot over Sith.”


End file.
